<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart beats and says it's because of you by lilacvenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598954">my heart beats and says it's because of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus'>lilacvenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, That's it, Thomas is really good at being in love with Newt, then he's a cute dork, until he realizes he's in love with Newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was putting sunscreen all over Brenda's back, and all he could think about was the pretty boy who was laughing in front of him at a bad joke Minho made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart beats and says it's because of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>should I stop writing fics? My homework says yes but my mind says no, so here it is.<br/>Another story about friends to lovers, and repressed feelings yay.<br/>If u read this t h a n k  y o u !!!<br/>nothing but love to u</p><p>tumblr: <a href="http://punknewt.tumblr.com">punknewt</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt rested his head in his arms and stared at his friend's face, Thomas had arrived two hours late from the time they were scheduled to study for the important algebra test they would have next week. The boy was training with his track team, and he had completely forgotten that he had to met Newt until Minho asked him why the blond hadn't come to see him.</p><p>Thomas arrived in record time to the blond's house, and Newt greeted him with a blow on his chest that hurt more than he would like to admit. The boys were in Newt's bed with their notebooks scattered around and a pile of pencils and erasers. Thomas had been lying on his back, and had closed his eyes no more than ten minutes ago. Newt had given up on an exercise, and found it more entertaining to watch his friend sleep.</p><p>The boy carefully analyzed the face of his friend, and he wanted to caress so badly his nose, his cheeks, his lips...</p><p>"Stop looking at me while I'm sleeping." The words coming from Thomas' lips froze his body and made his heart stop. Newt felt exposed and ashamed to be discovered, his cheeks were stained red but he tried to act as normal as he could.</p><p>"I'm just looking at how horrible you look from this position." The blond lied, and Thomas laughed with his eyes still closed. Newt laughed too.</p><p>"Are you coming to my next competition?" Thomas asked, as he sat back down on the bed and lazily rubbed one of his eyes. Newt shrugged his shoulders playfully, and Thomas let out a sigh. "I'm serious, you have to make sure you'll be there, you are my lucky charm." Newt tried very hard not to blush, he wished Thomas would make those kind of comments when they were around others, so that they would hear him and know that he only made these kinds of comments when it came to him, and that no one else would be his amulet or something like it never.</p><p>"Newt?" Thomas managed to get the blond's attention again, and Newt just nodded.</p><p>"But that day my mother has to go to the dentist, and since she is going to be anesthetized I have to accompany her." Newt told him, while he moved the notebooks. "I'm going to be a little late so I won't be in the front seats and you might not be able to find me in the crowd." The boy commented, to which Thomas denied.</p><p>"Just assure me that you'll be there." Thomas looked at him, and Newt nodded. The brunet threw himself back on the bed and smiled at Newt. "Don't worry," The two boys had their gaze connected. "I will always find you."</p><p>The comment this time did make Newt blush, who got up from the bed and wandered away to avoid being discovered. That was something he hated and loved about Thomas, the fact that he made comments like that, where it was so easy to find a double meaning that made Newt feel special.</p><p>"Anyway, I think we should continue studying." Newt sentenced, sitting down at his desk. Thomas let out a sigh, but didn't contradict him.</p><p>“Okay, but come here. Sit next to me or I'll fall asleep again." </p><p> </p><p>Thomas had always been a clueless boy. He used to forget where he left the keys to his house, or where he left the car parked. Newt knew all of this, and that's what he repeated to himself every time he thought of reasons why Thomas would treat him the way he does, but would not confess how he feels about him. </p><p>The blond knows that it is stupid to live in a limbo about Thomas' feelings for him, and that he can simply be the one to take the first step and confess what he feels. Newt knows that will never happen, he would rather live in pain than have to talk about what he feels with someone. He knows that Thomas would never judge him for something, and he is the person he trusts the most in the whole world, but the very possibility of putting their friendship at risk scares him terribly. Painfully cliche? Like all teenagers, a total drama? Absolutely.</p><p>"Thomas, could you stop that already? You're annoying me." Minho commented, before taking another bite of his sandwich.</p><p>Thomas ignored him, and continued to pay attention to the game he was playing, making sounds of excitement and frustration whenever the situation warranted. Minho tossed him a crumb of the sandwich, and the brunet wrinkled his nose, noticing. Thomas paused the game, and looked at his friend.</p><p>"What's going on?" Thomas asked him, at the same time that he took a potato chip from Newt's bag and the blond frowned.</p><p>“Could you at least mute that unbearable game? You're driving me crazy." Thomas smiled.</p><p>"It's Newt's fault, he's set a pretty high record and I have to beat it." Thomas explained, as if that excused him.</p><p>"It's not my fault I'm so good at it." Newt defended himself, and Thomas laughed. "But I also think you should stop, the break is about to end and you haven't touched your food." The blond indicated.</p><p>"Even my parents don't care as much about me as you care about Thomas." Minho commented, crumpling up the paper where his sandwich came on. Newt just rolled the eyes.</p><p>"You're just jealous." Thomas teased him, before taking a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>"To be honest I wouldn't mind if someone cared so much about me." Minho agreed, tossing Thomas another crumb.</p><p>"Well, Newt's mine, so forget about him." Thomas replied, tossing a crumb back at him and laughing because he managed to hit him. </p><p>Minho looked at Newt with an amused face because of the comment Thomas just made, and Newt just lowered his gaze in embarrassment. Before Minho could scoff at Thomas' comment, the bell rang.</p><p>"I have to go, I can't arrive at algebra late again." The brunet announced at the same time that he was getting up quickly from the table and ruffled Newt's hair, making him groan annoyed. "See you after school." He turned to Newt, and after winking at him he ran off.</p><p>Newt glanced back at Minho and noticed that he was watching him with an amused smile.</p><p>"What's going on?" Newt asked, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"Are you <em> his</em>?" The Asian scoffed, Newt inadvertently blushed and rolled the eyes again in defense.</p><p>"Can we go now?" Newt tried to change the topic of conversation. Minho just laughed and nodded.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" Newt asked him, standing up from the table.</p><p>"Nothing." The Asian simply answered. "Come on, or we'll be late."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just not fair," Thomas blurted out for the thousandth time, causing Teresa to roll the eyes.</p><p>"Tom, shut up. You've already explained to me more than ten times that you deserve more to be the captain but it's not like it matters." Teresa scolded him, while she continued to observe the entrance of the school.</p><p>Before the brunet could answer something, Teresa let out a sigh of relief when she saw Minho and Newt walk out of the doors of the institute.</p><p>"Newt, keep your boyfriend under control." Teresa commented to him, making the blond look at her confused. "Or he'll do something extremely crazy like set the school on fire."</p><p>"What's going on?" Newt asked, flustered by Teresa’s comment.</p><p>"They didn't choose him as captain." The girl explained, and Thomas frowned. "And he's been complaining about it all day, he doesn't stop bugging me." Newt raised an eyebrow, and approached the brunet, lightly brushing their hands.</p><p>"Is it true?" The blond asked, looking at him doubtfully.</p><p>"No, I would never burn down the school." Thomas clarified, and Newt rolled the eyes. Teresa and Minho ran into other friends and gave the boys some space to talk.</p><p>"Not that, silly. Is it true that you weren't chosen as the captain?" Thomas grimaced and nodded.</p><p>"Hey, nothing's wrong." Newt took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Thomas put a small smile on his face.</p><p>"It's not fair," He tried to start, and Newt released his hand, now placing both hands on Thomas' shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes.</p><p>"I know you deserved it, more than any idiot that was given to." Newt explained and Thomas looked him in the eye.</p><p>"Thanks." Thomas smiled sincerely at him and Newt's heart swelled. <em> Just kiss me, you fool</em>.</p><p>"We can do a movie marathon at my house if that distracts you." Newt suggested, loosening his grip on the brunet.</p><p>"I would love to, but I have to help my father with something about the car." Thomas explained, and Newt nodded.</p><p>"Hey, lovebirds. Are you ready to go?" Minho yelled at them from the front steps as Teresa leaned against the railing. "I'm starving, and I plan on having Newt's mom invite me to lunch." The blond showed him the middle finger and the Asian laughed.</p><p>"Thomas, keep <em> your </em> Newt under control." </p><p> </p><p>The two boys were in the living room of Newt's house, they were watching a horror movie and couldn't stop complaining about its special effects.</p><p>"That last scene looked so fake," Newt commented, as he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl Thomas was holding on his stomach. The brunet was lying on the couch, with his head resting on Newt's lap, the blond was stroking his hair from time to time with his free hand. "The movie is so bad it's good." He concluded at the end, Thomas nodded in agreement. "Let's see another one."</p><p>The blond was reading the movie list on the screen, while Thomas looked at his cell phone. After a while, the brunet took the phone away.</p><p>"What do you think of Brenda?" Thomas asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them.</p><p>Newt's heart sank at the question, confusion and panic filling his mind in a second.</p><p>"Brenda?" He repeated the name, trying not to sound out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Yes," Thomas stated, as he sat down, moving his head from Newt's lap. "Do you like her?"</p><p>Newt tried to ignore the stab of pain he felt in his heart, and avoided Thomas' gaze.</p><p>"I guess she's nice," He didn't know what else to say. "I don't talk to her much, why?" Newt asked immediately, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.</p><p>"I was thinking of introducing her to Minho." Thomas confessed, looking at the TV and taking control of Newt's hands. "I think maybe they would hit it off."</p><p>Newt's soul returned to his body, and it was hard for him not to let out a sigh of relief at the turn the conversation took.</p><p>"Oh," Was what came from his lips. "I think it's a good idea." Newt admitted, feeling his pulse return to normal. "We could introduce them one day." He added, and Thomas seemed to find a movie that caught his attention.</p><p>"Yeah, let's do it." Thomas answered in agreement, and lay back down, placing his head back on Newt's lap. "Does this movie sound good to you?" He asked Newt, and the boy nodded after reading the summary. "I hope it's better than the last one." The brunet joked, and Newt smiled in relief.</p><p>As Newt stroked Thomas' hair, he wondered how long that calm would last. </p><p> </p><p>Newt rang the doorbell of Minho's house, it only took a few seconds for the noise to be heard from the other side and his friend opened the door.</p><p>"Hey Newt, come in. Everyone's already here." Minho commented as Newt greeted him back and entered the house.</p><p>The two of them walked into the living room, when they reached where everyone was, Thomas and Newt's gaze instantly met, and the brunet automatically smiled.</p><p>"Hi," Newt greeted, everyone greeted him back but he was only looking at Thomas when he said it.</p><p>"Come, I saved you a place." Thomas indicated, and Newt walked happily over to him. He sat down next to him, while everyone resumed to the conversation they were having before the blond appeared.</p><p>"Why did it take you so long? Your mom wouldn't let you go out?" Thomas asked, trying to tease Newt about how overprotective his mother used to be at times.</p><p>"That's right, especially when I told her that you would be here." He joked back and Thomas frowned at the comment.</p><p>"Hey, your mom loves me." Thomas tried to defend himself, and Newt didn't contradict him because he knew it was true. "I'm going for a glass of water, do you want something?" The blond shook his head, and seconds later Thomas stood up and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>The blond felt everyone's gaze on him, so he tried to erase the stupid smile that he felt had drawn on his face and turned to see them.</p><p>"What were they talking about?" Newt asked, and he smiled nervously at them.</p><p>"I thought Thomas was telling you." Minho commented, as he threw himself on a couch. "Teresa, tell him."</p><p>The girl began to explain that they wanted to go to the beach one day on a weekend, because they were bored and exhausted from school. Thomas could hear everything from the kitchen, and when he returned with his friends, he set his eyes on Newt and waited for his approval of what they had just told him.</p><p>Newt noticed it, and he felt so lucky and so good. Thomas always sought his opinion and approval when they had to make a decision. No matter how simple, like choosing a song to listen to, the brunet's gaze always searched in the room for him and waited for his reaction.</p><p>"And where are we supposed to get the money from?" Newt asked.</p><p>“We don't need that much, just for gasoline as Thomas' cousin is going to lend us her van. It'll be easy to get it from our parents." Minho tried to convince him, and Thomas raised an eyebrow at Newt, wanting to ask him what was going through his mind.</p><p>"Sounds doable." Newt concluded, after thinking about it for a few seconds. "I suppose it's fine." Thomas smirked, and walked over to Newt.</p><p>"Was it your idea?" Newt asked Thomas when the boy sat down next to him, and the brunet nodded.</p><p>"You mentioned the other time that you missed the sea." Thomas commented, and Newt felt he blushed. "So I thought you'd like it." The blond nodded, and dedicated a huge smile to his friend, the desire to jump into his arms invaded him but he held back.</p><p>"Thanks, Tommy." Newt said sincerely, Thomas shrugged.</p><p>"It was time to get a little tan." </p><p> </p><p>"I think I made a mistake." Thomas placed the pencil he was holding on top of the notebook and turned to see Newt, who was lying on his bed reading a book.</p><p>"It must be a sign, check again." Newt suggested, but Thomas denied.</p><p>"I don't mean the exercise." The brunet answered, and Newt took his eyes off the book, placing it next to him and turning to see his friend.</p><p>"Then?" He asked him a bit confused.</p><p>"I invited Brenda to the beach trip because I thought it was a good idea because of the plan we had to match her up with Minho, but I think she has misunderstood the situation and may have understood that I am interested in her." Newt's eyes widened in surprise at the confession.</p><p>"We can fix it." Newt replied, after analyzing the situation for a while. "Don't worry, we'll do something about it." Thomas nodded, and turned his attention back to the notebook in front of him.</p><p>"You were right, it was a sign." Thomas smiled and completed the exercise enthusiastically, Newt laughed and felt like kissing him so badly.</p><p> </p><p>The plan to match Brenda and Minho didn't work out as expected. Actually, it didn't work at all. Although Newt made attempts to strike up a conversation between the two, neither showed interest in the other. Instead, Brenda was all the way trying to strike up a conversation with Thomas, and the boy was only paying attention to the road, since he was the one driving. Newt was pursed-lipped most of the time.</p><p>When they arrived at the beach, things didn't improve for the blond. Brenda was getting Thomas' attention, and that upset him greatly. They were all sitting under an umbrella they had brought, joking as they got ready to go swimming.</p><p>Minho was cracking jokes, which made Newt relax a bit. Brenda asked Thomas to put sunscreen on her and the boy agreed after she asked twice.</p><p>Thomas was putting sunscreen all over Brenda's back, and all he could think about was the pretty boy who was laughing in front of him at a bad joke Minho made.</p><p>Thomas continued to apply the sunscreen, and the two boys' gazes connected. Newt slowly stopped smiling, and stared at him. The blond wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. Thomas smiled, and suddenly felt warm again. How he always felt every time he was with Newt.</p><p>He took his hands off Brenda's back, and looking into Newt's eyes he said, "Let's go swimming."</p><p>Newt gave him a knowing smile, and he stood up quickly, starting to run towards the beach. Thomas followed immediately, as he always did. </p><p> </p><p>"You are all red." Thomas laughed as he touched Newt's skin and the blond pushed him away with a light push. "You are all burned."</p><p>"It's not my fault you used all the sunscreen on Brenda's back." Newt replied, sitting on the blanket that was in the sand, Thomas did the same and did not comment on it.</p><p>The two watched their friends play in the water, and then looked up at the sky.</p><p>"It is a very nice sunset." Newt commented, and Thomas nodded in agreement. "It has been a fantastic day." Newt turned to see Thomas, and the two of them smiled.</p><p>They didn't say anything for a while, they just watched each other. Newt was about to send everything to hell and close the distance that separated them to kiss his friend on the lips, but before moving a muscle, he heard how everyone ran towards them and only looked down. Thomas felt a knot in his stomach, which he decided to ignore. They all arrived in no time at their side, and sat with them, beginning to take out the food they had brought. The two boys said nothing, but Newt knew inside him that maybe he would not resist hiding his love for the brunet any longer, and it scared him.</p><p> </p><p>"Newt, wake up." Thomas moved his arm slightly and the blond slapped him away, Thomas stifled a laugh. "We arrived." He told him, but Newt seemed to ignore him, too tired to want to open his eyes.</p><p>They arrived no more than half an hour ago, and Thomas had taken it upon himself to drop everyone off at their respective homes before proceeding to return the van to his cousin, who had kindly lent it to him in exchange for a pair of favors. Only Newt was missing, but the boy didn't want to move.</p><p>"Come here." Thomas unbuckled Newt's belt, and carefully placed the blond in his arms. He closed the door of the car, and prepared to carry him home.</p><p>When they reached the door, Thomas whispered to the blond: "Where are your keys?"</p><p>"In my pocket." Newt replied sleepily, holding onto Thomas' neck with both arms and letting out a sigh.</p><p>Thomas maneuvered to take them, and after a great effort managed to open the door.</p><p>"I'll leave you on the couch." He told Newt and the boy groaned.</p><p>"I'm not heavy, take me to my bed Tommy." Thomas snorted, but did as the blond asked.</p><p>He deposited Newt on his bed, and laughed when the blond didn't release his grip on his neck.</p><p>"Newt, let me go." He asked his friend in a low voice, feeling his body vibrate from his closeness to the blond's.</p><p>"Aren't you going to stay?" Newt asked, releasing his grip. He opened his eyes a little to see the boy standing in front of his bed. They were used to sleeping at each other's house very often, since they always stayed together until late at night.</p><p>"I have to return the van." Thomas commented, crossing his arms. "And first I have to get some things that my cousin asked me for." Newt nodded, and hugged a pillow. "I'll see you tomorrow." He assured Newt, the boy just nodded.</p><p>"Thanks, Tommy." It was his goodbye, before the brunet watched him for a few more seconds, and left behind the door of the house with a strange feeling flooding him.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys couldn't see each other the next day. Thomas had taken it upon himself to ask his cousin for the van, and a little money from his father, but he had totally forgotten to ask the permission to go. So his parents grounded him, and they didn't let him go out on Sunday. They also forbid him to go anywhere after school throughout the week, the brunet asked how long the punishment would last, and his parents only answered that it depended on his attitude.</p><p>He couldn't see Newt the next day but they had a long call that ended until midnight when the blond's parents realized that he was still awake and ordered him to go to sleep. The next day they saw each other at school, but on the way out, Thomas' mother came for him in her car, so they couldn't go home together, since Thomas and his mother were going to buy their groceries, and the way was in the opposite direction of Newt's house. After saying goodbye and assuring the blond that he would call him later, the two boys went opposite paths.</p><p>"How's Newt?" His mother asked, as she drove.</p><p>"Fine." Thomas simply answered. "He's not grounded." His mother laughed.</p><p>"I guess he does remember asking permission from his parents." Thomas smiled and rolled the eyes.</p><p>"Can we have Chinese food today?"</p><p> </p><p>On the way home, Newt found his friend Winston, who lived near his house and decided to accompany him on the way. The two boys belonged to the same group of friends but they didn't hang out as much outside of when they all got together. Newt wondered why, if the boy was nice enough. Before saying goodbye, Winston asked the blond if he wanted to go out that afternoon. Apparently, his parents had agreed to buy new wheels for his skateboard and he wanted to use them. Newt replied that he didn't know how to skate, Winston told him that he would teach him. The blond nodded happily, and told him that he would call him when he finished doing his chores so he could go out. The two smiled, and said goodbye.</p><p>Newt had a good time with Winston, until in a bad maneuver he fell on his hand and injured it. Winston took him back to his house, apologizing a thousand times, Newt assuring him each time that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't worry about anything. Winston offered to accompany him to the hospital when his parents decided to take him to be checked, but the blond assured him that it wasn't necessary and that he should go home because his parents would wonder where he was. Winston apologized again, the blond assured him that it was not his fault again, and that he would see him tomorrow at school.</p><p>Newt's wrist ached when he tried to move it, it was a little scraped but there were no spurts of blood coming out of it, so he didn't worry much. His parents drove to the hospital, arrived quickly because there was no traffic, and fortunately they attended him quickly. He had only sprained his hand, there were no broken bones so there was no need for a cast, he would only have to wear a bandage and not strain his hand for a while. Newt was grateful that he had fell on his left hand instead of the right.</p><p>He remembered that he had arranged to call Thomas, so when he was being bandaged, he dialed the number of his friend and held the phone to his ear with his free hand.</p><p>"Tommy." He saluted when the phone stopped ringing.</p><p>"Newt, I was calling to your house but no one answered." Thomas commented, a bit surprised.</p><p>"Yes, I am in the hospital." He said naturally. Unlike Newt, Thomas didn't take the comment so lightly and became immediately concerned.</p><p>"At the hospital? What happened? Are you okay?" Thomas pressed the speaker against his ear as close as he could, panicking.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I was with Winston and he was teaching me how to skate, but I'm very clumsy and fell on my hand." The blond told him, letting out a small laugh.</p><p>"Did you break it?" Thomas asked this time. "Does it hurt a lot?"</p><p>"No, I just sprained it. They'll just bandage it." The blond explained. "I'm fine." He assured Thomas, hearing the concern in his voice and trying to calm him down.</p><p>"Winston?" Thomas asked, after a few seconds. "Since when you hang out with Wisnton?" Newt let out a little laugh.</p><p>"Since you can't." Newt joked, but Thomas didn't laugh. They were silent for a few seconds. "Tommy?" Newt asked, wanting to make sure the boy was still on the call.</p><p>"Sorry not to be there with you, I wish I was." Thomas commented, snapping out of his thoughts.</p><p>"It's okay, don't worry." Newt replied, looking at the bandage that now covered his left hand.</p><p>"No it's not." Newt couldn't help but smile. "I should be there with you."</p><p>"Tommy, seriously, there's no problem." The nurse said something Newt couldn't hear. "I have to go, I'll call you later."</p><p>"Wait, Newt." Thomas spoke before he hung up.</p><p>"Yeah?" Newt asked, holding the cell phone closer to his ear.</p><p>"I'll try to go to your house at night." He announced.</p><p>"But you're grounded." Newt reminded him.</p><p>"See you." Thomas said goodbye, and Newt laughed from the other side. </p><p> </p><p>"But how did it happen?" Thomas asked as he carefully took Newt's bandaged hand and watched it intently.</p><p>Newt couldn't believe that the brunet was there, he was still not sure how he escaped from his house, Thomas didn't clarify it very well, he only knew that Thomas had appeared at his door with a smile no more than twenty minutes ago , and they managed to get him to his room without his parents knowing about it. They would think about how to get him out later.</p><p>"I told you, Winston was trying to teach me to skate and I fell." Thomas released his bandaged hand delicately and snorted, flinging himself onto the bed where they were sitting.</p><p>"He should have taken better care of you." Thomas complained. "That's why I don't like him that much." Newt rolled the eyes in amusement.</p><p>"It wasn't his fault." Newt tried to defend, but he knew that Thomas would ignore his comment. "The doctor said it's not serious, in two weeks he'll check me again and remove the bandage." Thomas nodded.</p><p>"I guess that cancels your sneaky outings with Winston to skate." Thomas added, and Newt chuckled.</p><p>“You were grounded, that's why we didn't invite you. I knew you couldn't." The blond explained.</p><p>"It's good to know that if I die you can easily replace me with Winston." Newt laughed again and tapped Thomas on the shoulder playfully.</p><p>"The one who almost died today was me." Newt said, lifting his bandaged wrist.</p><p>Thomas sat back on the bed and took Newt's hand gently again.</p><p>"I was very worried when you told me you were in the hospital." Thomas confessed, and Newt felt guilty.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you." Thomas denied.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize. Of course I would worry, my favorite person was in the hospital and I didn't know what had happened to him." Newt felt embarrassed.</p><p>"Am I your favorite person?" He dared to ask.</p><p>"Of course." Thomas answered, sure of his confession. "That's why I am here." Newt nodded and rested his head on the brunet's shoulder.</p><p>If only Thomas could know how his words affected him, how much they meant to him, maybe he would understand.</p><p>"I hope your favorite person isn't Winston after this." Newt rolled the eyes and laughed at Thomas' comment, he liked the thought that he was jealous. It was charming, it made him feel important. </p><p> </p><p>Newt seriously liked it when Thomas took care of him. The next day at school, the brunet was with him every time they changed classrooms, carrying his books and notebooks. Minho gave them some furtive glances, but the blond decided to ignore them because he was feeling pretty good. Winston came over at the break and asked if he was okay, Newt nodded and thanked him for caring. Thomas had a clenched jaw the whole time they talked and Newt noticed, which is why he invited the boy to sit with them and joked around with him a bit. The blond was curious if Thomas would notice the attitude he was taking, and would wonder why. Maybe.</p><p>Winston took Newt's bandaged hand and looked at it, asking if he was hurt badly. Newt shook his head, and noticed Thomas' gaze lingering on the grip on the blond's hand. Newt said nothing but thought Thomas was about to hit him, he wondered if the others at the table noticed too. Newt would never admit it out loud, but seeing Thomas angry was quite hot for him.</p><p>The fun didn't last long for Newt. Thomas had track practice that day, and it was customary for Newt to come to see him every day he practiced. When he arrived he was surprised in an unpleasant way to see Brenda sitting on the bench, accompanied by Teresa. The two girls chatted entertainingly, and Newt didn't want to approach but Teresa greeted him from afar and had no other choice but to do so.</p><p>He approached the girls and sat next to Teresa.</p><p>"Hello," He greeted them in a low voice, and looked over to where Thomas and Minho were warming up. The girls greeted him back. "What are you doing here?" Newt asked, trying to sound casual.</p><p>"We are waiting for the boys to go to eat, there are promotions at Gally's favorite Japanese restaurant." Teresa explained, and Newt nodded.</p><p>"We wanted to invite you and Thomas." Brenda emphasized.</p><p>"Oh, Thomas can't." He quickly added. "He's grounded." Brenda seemed disappointed, and Newt was suddenly uncomfortable.</p><p>"And you?" Teresa asked, covering her face from the sun with her hand.</p><p>"I can't, I have to do the groceries with my mom." He lied, apologizing.</p><p>"We'll do something another day." Teresa assured him, and Newt nodded, not really caring about it. </p><p>He felt uncomfortable the whole time he was there, Brenda was nice enough but he hated the fact that someone else paid as much attention to Thomas as he did, and he couldn't ignore it. He couldn't tolerate it.</p><p>The practice ended and after some time where the boys went to change, they returned to the place and approached the benches.</p><p>"Are we leaving now?" Teresa asked the group of friends.</p><p>“About that, there was a mistake. Promotions were yesterday, not today." Minho explained, putting a grimace on his face.</p><p>"You could have mentioned it before." Teresa replied. "That way we wouldn't have waited for you."</p><p>"What good friends you are." Minho said, as he put a playful smile on his face. "Newt always waits for training to finish and I don't hear him complain."</p><p>"It's different, it's Newt." Teresa excused herself, the blond didn't know how to take the comment and just frowned.</p><p>Thomas' cell phone vibrated, and the boy read the message.</p><p>"I have to go, my mom's here." He notified his friends.</p><p>"Again?" Minho asked. "Oh, sure. You are still grounded. "</p><p>"Yeah, now she wants me to help her do a lot of things." Thomas explained, placing a grimace of suffering. The blond smiled. "Newt, do you want a ride?" He asked the blond looking into his eyes.</p><p>Newt thought about it for a few seconds, but he remembered that he had something important to do.</p><p>"No, thanks Tommy." He managed to answer, turning to look at his other friend. "Minho, can you take me?" Newt asked him directly.</p><p>Thomas raised an eyebrow quite confused, and Minho also looked surprised.</p><p>"Of course." He replied to the blond, and Newt thanked him.</p><p>"Okay, then see you tomorrow." Thomas said goodbye, looking only at Newt, who looked down nervously. </p><p>They all went their respective way, and the two boys got into the car that Minho's parents used to lend him when they couldn't drive him to school. Minho asked the blond if he wanted to go somewhere specific, and Newt just said home. After a period of silence, the blond spoke again.</p><p>“Why don't you go out with Brenda?” Newt asked directly to the Asian, who only raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't like her like that." He simply answered, shrugging his shoulders and looking down the road.</p><p>"That's because you haven't gotten to know her well, you might like her if you give her a chance." Newt took aim, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>"I don't think that will happen." Minho assured him, and Newt rolled the eyes.</p><p>"But you have to try." Newt insisted, and Minho raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Why?" He asked, intrigued by the insistence on the blond's part.</p><p>"Because," The boy couldn't find what to say, but then he found the perfect excuse. “You told us once that you wanted someone to care about you. We thought she was a good option, give it a try." The blond insisted again, Minho raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"But obviously she's not interested in me either." The Asian pointed, and put a malicious smile on his face, realizing something. "She likes Thomas, and you are dying of jealousy over that." Minho accused him, and Newt was offended because his conclusion was correct.</p><p>"That's not true." He just answered with a nervous tone. "Thomas is just my friend." He assured, trying to sound more confident.</p><p>"So, you don't mind that he asked her out on a date?" The Asian asked, and Newt felt his world come down on him.</p><p>"He did what?" Newt could barely ask the question out loud.</p><p>A red light stopped them.</p><p>"I'm lying." Minho replied, and he turned to see the blond. “I just made it up, calm down. You look like I told you that your entire family was murdered." Minho commented, concerned.</p><p>Newt sighed and looked at his hands nervously.</p><p>"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Minho asked. "That would end this teenage drama." </p><p>"I don't want to ruin our friendship." Newt explained quickly. "I'm afraid of doing it."</p><p>"But it's painfully obvious that Thomas wants you back." Newt's cheeks turned red from the comment.</p><p>"If so," Newt commented slowly, and leaned his head against the window. "He still hasn't noticed."</p><p>"He will realize soon." The traffic light turned green, and they began to advance again.</p><p>Newt felt his heart clench when he asked the question that had plagued him for a long time: "What if he never does?"</p><p>"He will." Minho assured him, and Newt decided to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you mad at me?" Thomas asked from the other line of the phone.</p><p>"No, why would I be?" Newt added confused, throwing himself onto his bed.</p><p>"I don't know, that's why I asked." Thomas admitted. "I don't understand why you decided to go with Minho, did I do something wrong?" Newt's heart clenched in his chest.</p><p>"No, I just had to give something to his mother and that's why I went with him." Newt lied, trying to make Thomas feel better.</p><p>"Oh, I understand." Thomas replied, and smiled. "I hope my parents take the punishment away soon, I miss being with you." Newt was always surprised that Thomas made such comments so naturally. He thought that the brunet would never have an idea of how much they meant to him.</p><p>"I miss you too." Newt admitted, hugging one of his pillows. "And listen Tommy, I could never be mad at you." <em> Even if I wanted</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The week went by without major complications, Thomas' punishment was lifted just before they returned to school on Monday morning. His parents would not have done it if they had found out that he ran away from home the night before to be with Newt. </p><p>Thomas arrived at school early the next day, expecting to meet Newt before school started. He called him and apparently the boy overslept, the brunet called him just in time for him to start preparing to arrive a little late for the first class. Thomas laughed at the situation, and hung up the cell phone indicating to Newt to hurry up.</p><p>He spotted Minho sitting on a bench having coffee and reading a book, and decided to approach.</p><p>"Hello." Thomas greeted him and the Asian greeted him back.</p><p>"And Newt?" Minho asked, used to seeing them always together.</p><p>"Waking up," Thomas chuckled a little. "He woke up late because yesterday we kept talking after midnight."</p><p>"Were you with him at night?" Minho asked, and Thomas nodded. "So you are finally together?" Minho asked, a smile on his face, but Thomas looked at him confused.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, and stared at him.</p><p>Minho looked at him for a few seconds, and concluded that Thomas was being honest with his confusion. The Asian cursed himself for having talked too much.</p><p>"Nothing, forget it." Minho tried to ignore it, but Thomas used to be stubborn.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked again, and Minho knew that he had no escape or desire to argue with Thomas at this time.</p><p>"I thought you had already fixed your feelings for each other." Thomas tried to absorb the words of his friend.</p><p>"Our feelings?" Thomas asked confused. Minho just nodded. "I don't understand,"</p><p>"Listen, I think we should end the conversation here." Minho concluded, closing his book.</p><p>"Why?" Thomas kept asking questions and Minho's nerves flared.</p><p>"Because I don't want to be the one to tell you, you should figure it out for yourself." Minho remarked, but Thomas wasn’t satisfied with the answer.</p><p>"Minho, I'm not understanding a single thing." The Asian rolled the eyes. "What do you mean by all of these?" </p><p>"That you're in love with Newt!" Minho raised his voice a little. "And I still can't believe you're not aware of it!" The Asian bit his tongue after blurting out the words, ashamed for the outburst he had.</p><p>Thomas was silent for a few seconds, and Minho watched him worriedly.</p><p>"I'm not," Thomas wasn't able to finish the sentence, and he got up from the seat, walking around the site. Minho followed him a little guilty. "Am I in love with Newt?" He asked to himself out loud, and the question made his heart pound.</p><p>"Listen," Minho looked him in the eye, and the brunet watched him intently. "When something good happens to you, who is the first person you think of that you want to tell?" Minho questioned, but he didn't wait for an answer. "And when something bad happens to you, who do you want to comfort you because you know that they will make you feel better?" Minho raised an eyebrow. "Who makes your heart beat faster just by thinking of them?"</p><p>Thomas didn't answer, but in his gaze was reflected the conflict that had been created within him.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do about it?" Thomas asked, just as the bell rang.</p><p>"I have only opened your eyes." Minho commented, walking over to where they were sitting and taking his book. "Which is more than I should have meddled with,"</p><p>"No, Minho." The two of them started walking towards where their classrooms were located. "I don't know how to do this, I need your help."</p><p>"You don't know?" The Asian scoffed. "But you've treated Newt all the time like you were a couple."</p><p>"But I didn't know I was doing it, everything came naturally to me." Thomas commented, concerned. "Now, I have no idea what to do."</p><p>They reached Minho's classroom, and both stood by the door.</p><p>"We'll talk later." Minho indicated, and he said goodbye.</p><p>Thomas continued to move toward his classroom, and before entering, he watched Newt rush down the hall.</p><p>"Tommy!" The blond yelled. "I'm late," He told, and kept running as he passed Thomas. "See you later!" He screamed when he was already ahead.</p><p>Thomas smiled as he watched Newt run, a feeling of completeness washed over him, and suddenly he understood everything.</p><p> </p><p>Class hours passed faster than Thomas would have preferred, and he was soon on break time. He thought that during class he would gather the courage to see Newt again after the serendipity he had earlier in the day, but seeing him sitting with his friends at a table in the cafeteria was enough to make him nervous again.</p><p>It wasn't difficult for him to accept that he was in love with Newt. The blond was the most wonderful person he had ever met, what surprised him was the fact that he still couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. He hadn't lied to Minho when he said that his affectionate attitude around Newt had always come naturally, but now that he knew the reason why, he seemed to be aware for the first time that anything he did or said wrong could cause to Newt not being interested in him anymore. Because Newt wanted him back, right?</p><p>Thomas arrived at the table and was greeted by a chorus of greetings because he had been the last one to appear. Next to Newt was an empty seat and the brunet knew that this was not by chance, his hands began to sweat and Thomas tried to hide his nervousness as much as he could. He sat down next to the blond, and lowered his head.</p><p>"Hey, Minho told me." Newt whispered, looking at him. Thomas' body tensed, and he felt like falling off a cliff.</p><p>"What?" He asked, panic visible in his voice.</p><p>"That Jones resigned from the spot of captain, and then now you are." Newt explained, looking at Thomas confused. "You didn't know?" Newt asked him, pursing his lips.</p><p>Thomas quickly shook his head and widened his eyes in surprise.</p><p>"I am the captain." He said out loud, taking it in. "I am the captain." He repeated, and turned to hug Newt.</p><p>The blond was surprised by the sudden act of affection, blushing a little but accepting it happily. Thomas became aware of what he was doing and broke away embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He managed to say, looking down again.</p><p>"Why do you apologize?" Newt asked, confused. "You always do things like that, and you never apologize." Newt managed to say, then he took the hand of the brunet under the table and gave it a light squeeze. "You know I have no problem with it." He clarified.</p><p>"What happens?" Teresa asked, from across the table, joining the conversation. "What are you celebrating?"</p><p>"I am the new captain of the track team." Thomas commented, and received several congratulations from the people at the table, but all the brunet could think of was how Newt's hand was still holding his. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" The blond asked, curious. Thomas' training had just ended, and now the two boys were walking home.</p><p>Ever since Thomas had realized his feelings for Newt, everything turned into a great mess. He didn't know how to behave around the blond anymore, and he always ended up embarrassing himself and acting nervous around Newt, which greatly confused his friend.</p><p>"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Thomas replied a little nervous, and Newt just raised an eyebrow, skeptic.</p><p>"You've been acting weird this week." Newt said, unconvinced. "Just, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Thomas nodded at Newt's comment, which managed to make him feel calmer. "Okay."</p><p>"Newt," Thomas began slowly, as they reached the entrance to Newt's house and stopped. "Do you want to see a movie at my house today?" The boy asked, a little nervous. "We could order any food you want." Newt smiled at him, and nodded heartily.</p><p>"Yes, I just have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they will let me." The blond assured. "So, see you later?" Thomas nodded, and after they said goodbye Newt walked into his house with a big smile on his face.</p><p>Now Thomas needed to try to act as normal as possible during his <em> date </em> with Newt, and try to gather the strength to confess his feelings for the blond. He was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Newt couldn't explain the attitude the brunet had that week, he seemed to be nervous all the time and compared to how he used to be, the physical contact and the displays of affection to which Newt had already become accustomed had ceased a little. The blond got nervous from one moment to the next and wondered if Thomas already knew that he was in love with him and was uncomfortable about it. He tried to reassure himself that if it were so, he wouldn't have asked him to hang out today. Calmer, he quickly finished his homework and after a couple of hours, he texted his friend informing him that he was on his way.</p><p>Newt arrived quickly at Thomas' house, and waited patiently for the boy to open the door for him.</p><p>"Hey, Tommy." Newt greeted him when he opened the door, and went inside the house.</p><p>"I know I said we could order food, but my mom made lasagna and I know you love it." Thomas commented, as Newt walked into the living room.</p><p>"That's the best news I have ever heard." The blond answered, now heading to the kitchen, where Thomas was. "Need help?" He asked, leaning back on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"I'm fine." The brunet assured him, getting nervous to have Newt's gaze on him.</p><p>"What are you planning, Tommy?" The boy asked, before Thomas put a plate in the microwave, and Thomas froze in place. "Do you want to kill us?" The brunet frowned. "Remove the silverware from the plate before putting it in the microwave." Newt explained, and Thomas relaxed. Newt laughed a little, and looked at him amused.</p><p>"What do you have to drink?" </p><p> </p><p>"I am very sure that he is the murderer." Newt commented, while both had their eyes on the screen.</p><p>They had finished eating a while ago, and the two of them were sitting on the same couch. Unlike past times when they got together to watch movies, this time there was a small distance between the two separating them, which confused Newt because Thomas always used to be a person who did not respect personal space and therefore always ended leaning on him. Thomas hadn't made enough comments, just agreeing with what Newt was saying. The blond, not understanding what was happening, took the remote control and paused the movie. He turned to see Thomas, and the brunet looked back at him nervously.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Newt asked again, concerned. "Because it seems like you're not." Newt turned completely on the couch, facing Thomas. "You're acting weird," He started to explain. "As if you don't feel comfortable with me anymore." Newt explained, worried.</p><p>Newt tried to get closer to Thomas, but the boy reflexively backed away, moving the glass in his hand quickly and consequently wetting Newt's knee slightly.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry. I'll go get a napkin." Thomas announced, but Newt stopped him.</p><p>"What's going on?" Newt asked him, genuinely concerned.</p><p>Thomas looked at him, and sighed. He set the glass on the table, and stared at Newt.</p><p>"I'm nervous." Thomas admitted, and Newt raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Which is the reason?" Newt asked him, interested in the answer.</p><p>"You make me nervous." He confessed this time, and Newt felt his heart stop.</p><p>"I make you nervous?" The tone of surprise in his voice was noticeable. "Why?" Newt asked again, unable to believe the words that had come from Thomas' lips.</p><p>"I'm in love with you." Thomas admitted. Both boys instantly blushed, and Newt couldn't figure out what to say or how to react. "And it seems I've treated you that way all along, but now that I'm aware of the feeling I can't help but think I'll screw everything up."</p><p>"Well, you threw water on me." Newt commented, and giggled. Still seeing Thomas' worried face, the boy leaned closer and took him by the hands. "Hey, I'm kidding." The blond assured him, stroking his knuckles. "You would never do anything wrong to ruin it, that's impossible." Newt tried to convince him.</p><p>"Doesn't it surprise you?" Thomas asked, smiling at him. "That I'm in love with you?" Newt blushed even more.</p><p>"I guess I was always afraid you weren't." Newt confessed. "But deep down I had a hunch that you felt the same." Thomas smiled at him, and the blond wondered what was next.</p><p>Thomas just kissed him, and Newt let him because that's all he wanted in that moment, everything he dreamed of. Thomas caressed his face delicately, and the blond couldn't believe it was finally happening.</p><p>"That was fantastic." Thomas said, after they broke away from the kiss. "I could kiss you my whole life." Newt laughed still flushed at the confession.</p><p>"Aren't you going to act weird again?" Newt teased, and Thomas just laughed a little.</p><p>"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Thomas asked him excitedly, and Newt can assure that his heart did stop beating this time.</p><p>"I want to be everything with you."</p><p>Thomas took him into his arms, and brought their lips together again. The two of them sank into a blissful beat, and completely forgot that they were watching a movie, and that Newt's pants were a bit wet. It wasn't until Thomas' parents showed up that the blond told him that he had to go home. Thomas begged him to stay longer, but Newt didn't give in because his mother had asked him to come back to help her move some furniture.</p><p>Their goodbye lasted about half an hour, Thomas held Newt in his arms in front of the door of the house and the boys didn't stop sharing kisses.</p><p>"I'm very happy." Newt confessed after parting from a kiss. "But I have to go now, or my mom will come looking for me." The boy joked.</p><p>"Do you want me to accompany you?" Thomas asked, but Newt denied.</p><p>"There's no need for you to go all the way there." Newt assured him. "See you tomorrow." Newt stated, placing a kiss on the brunet's cheek.</p><p>Thomas released his grip on the blond's waist, and nodded. "Take care." Thomas said goodbye, and watched his boyfriend leave, both of them with a huge smile painted on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>The next day they went to Minho's house, who had invited everyone because his parents were going to be away and he wanted to do a video game night. They arrived later than the agreed time, because Thomas had forgotten where he had left the keys to his house, and also because they had been kissing for quite some time.</p><p>They arrived with their hands intertwined, and Minho greeted them with a huge hug that made them both laugh. No one said anything about it for a while, the two of them sat together, very close to each other, because all Thomas wanted was to be near Newt. It was so nice. Teresa was the first to comment on it.</p><p>"So, are you finally together?" The girl asked, looking at them carefully.</p><p>Newt noticed that Brenda's eyes widened, and the blond didn't answer but took Thomas' hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Yes, it's fantastic." Thomas answered and Newt couldn't help but smile about it.</p><p>"Really?" Teresa asked, smiling too.</p><p>"Yes," Thomas assured. "We have been kissing a lot." Newt felt his cheeks flush as Teresa laughed.</p><p>"You're lucky." The girl confirmed. "Newt looks like a good kisser." She added, with an amused smile.</p><p>"He is." Thomas confirmed, and Newt nudged him lightly.</p><p>"Stop, Thomas." He commented, still embarrassed.</p><p>"It's only the truth."</p><p>After that conversation, everything progressed more smoothly. They were all in the living room talking, and playing on Minho's video game console.</p><p>Gally arrived later than everyone else, and he sat next to Newt and Thomas. It didn't take long for him to notice the looks the two of them were giving each other, and when he saw them kissing he was surprised.</p><p>"Wow, did I miss something?" Gally asked the two boys. "I didn't know you were dating."</p><p>"We started yesterday." Thomas confessed, stroking Newt's hand.</p><p>"Congratulations, guys." He said, and Newt smiled. "I didn't know you were gay, Thomas." Gally added, surprised.</p><p>"I'm not." The boy replied. "I am bisexual." Gally nodded at the correction.</p><p>Newt was surprised by Thomas' answer, he had never asked the boy about his sexuality, but he had assumed that he was also gay. The blond let go of his boyfriend's hand and told him that he was going to get a glass of water. Thomas nodded, and took one of the free controls to start playing.</p><p>Newt went into the kitchen and found Winston, who was heating up a piece of pizza.</p><p>"Hey, Newt," He greeted him and the blond headed over to where the water was.</p><p>"Hello." The blond greeted him back. "How are you?"</p><p>"Fine, thanks." Winston replied. "How is your wrist?" Newt looked at his bandage and smiled.</p><p>"It's better, thank you. Tomorrow I have to go to the doctor to get checked, but it doesn't hurt at all." Newt said, leaning on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Excellent." Winston was glad. "I see that you are very cloying with Thomas." The boy added, smiling at Newt. "I'm happy you're together."</p><p>"Thanks." Newt answered honestly.</p><p>Winston took the hot piece of pizza and bit into it.</p><p>“I knew Brenda liked Thomas,” He commented, chewing on the piece of pizza. "Do you think now that he's taken, she would want to go out with me?" Newt's eyes widened in surprise, and he laughed. "What is it, you think not?" Winston took another bite of his pizza, and smiled.</p><p>"No, is not that. Sorry." Newt apologized. "The thing is, we tried to match Brenda with Minho but that didn't work out." The blond explained. "If you had told me before, it would have been you." Winston laughed.</p><p>"I guess it's still time." Newt nodded and smiled at him.</p><p>Before Newt could comment further, Thomas entered the kitchen. Newt smiled at him when he saw him, Thomas just walked up to him and cornered him in his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek. Winston smiled at them, and placed his slice of pizza on a plate. </p><p>"Anyway, thanks Newt." Winston said, and the blond just nodded. "See you there." He pointed toward the living room, and disappeared through the door.</p><p>Newt looked his boyfriend in the eye, and wrapped his hands around Thomas' neck.</p><p>"You look hot when you're jealous." Thomas placed another kiss on the cheek of his boyfriend. "But you shouldn't be." Newt added and gave him a smile. "Winston just told me something very interesting."</p><p>"Yeah?" Thomas asked, no expression on his face. "What?"</p><p>"That he wants to ask Brenda out." Thomas made a surprised face, and then laughed.</p><p>"I feel stupid." Newt caressed his boyfriend's face.</p><p>"Well, you aren't." Newt assured him. "Now kiss me."</p><p> </p><p>Newt was sitting on a couch, while most of the boys were on the floor more attentive than ever to what was happening on the screen. He had lost the match he was playing, so he had to wait for another turn. Brenda came and sat next to him, the girl smiled at Newt.</p><p>"How's your wrist?" The girl asked, and the blond looked at his bandage for the second time that day.</p><p>"Fine, thanks." He simply answered.</p><p>"Excellent." Brenda said, and she took a long gulp of her drink. "Listen, I had no idea that you and Thomas had something," Newt looked at her interested. "And I may have tried to get close to him a couple of times, and even though nothing happened, I want to apologize."</p><p>"Don't worry," Newt responded quickly. "I understand, Thomas is handsome." The blond looked at his boyfriend, and smiled. "No problem." The girl nodded in embarrassment, and she drank from her drink again.</p><p>"And are you okay with that?" Brenda asked, Newt looked away from Thomas and looked at her in confusion.</p><p>"With what?" He answered him with another question, now paying attention to the girl.</p><p>"With Thomas being bisexual," The girl explained, still looking at him. "I mean, isn't that kind of person, you know," She tried to find the right word. "Promiscuous?" She seemed to have found it, Newt raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"Well," The boy actually had no idea how to answer. "He's fine with me being an asshole, so I don't know why I wouldn't be fine with that."</p><p>Brenda looked at him confused, but after a few seconds she started laughing.</p><p>"You're funny." The girl commented, and she looked at her empty glass. "I'll go serve myself more, do you want something?" The blond shook his head, and the girl stood up and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>Newt didn't want to think about what Brenda had said anymore, but his mind had the opposite idea.</p><p> </p><p>Newt sat in the garden, and looked at the dark sky around him, there was not a single star. He hugged his legs, and rested his head on his knees.</p><p>"Did we bore you too much?" Newt heard Minho's voice, and turned his head, watching him walk towards him.</p><p>"I just needed fresh air." Newt tried to excuse himself.</p><p>"Really? Because you didn't seem to need fresh air until you spoke to Brenda." The Asian commented, sitting down next to him. "What did she say?" Newt shrugged, trying not to mind.</p><p>"She asked if it bothered me that Thomas was bisexual." The blond explained, and Minho raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Why would it bother you?" The Asian questioned, amused.</p><p>"Because apparently bisexual people want to have sex with anyone who gets in front of them." Newt explained sarcastically, but felt uncomfortable about it. Minho nodded, and didn't say anything for a while.</p><p>"You know that Thomas loves you, right?" Newt let out a sigh, and nodded several times.</p><p>"I know, and I know that what Brenda said is complete bullshit." Newt commented, somewhat hurried. "It's just that she bothered me, I can't help it." The blond explained.</p><p>"You should think instead that of all people, Thomas chose you." Minho commented and Newt looked down at him. "You must be pretty special." The blond smiled and gave a little laugh.</p><p>"Thanks." Newt honestly thanked Minho for trying to cheer him up, they both smiled.</p><p>"Hey," A voice was heard from behind and the two turned. "What are you doing with my boyfriend, Minho? Are you trying to steal him from me?" The two boys laughed as Thomas walked towards them.</p><p>"I'm sure he was about to accept, now we'll never know." Thomas laughed this time at Minho's comment.</p><p>"I'm glad I stepped in." Thomas exclaimed, as Minho got up from the grass.</p><p>Thomas came to the blond's side, and reached out to help him get up. Newt took Thomas' hand, and thanked him when he was on his feet. Thomas just nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"I see you inside, I need a drink to get over the rejection." Minho joked again as he walked away and the blond shook his head, a smile spreading across his face.</p><p>"Everything's fine?" Thomas asked, as he pulled the blond into his arms. Newt nodded. "Are you sure?" He questioned again.</p><p>Newt took Thomas' face in his hands and pulled it to his, bringing their lips together in a short but intense kiss.</p><p>"I love you." Thomas smiled, and tightened his grip on the blond's waist.</p><p>Newt hugged him, and rested his head on Thomas' shoulder.</p><p>"Tommy," Newt whispered under his breath, and the brunet dropped his gaze on him. "Could you promise me something?"</p><p>"Of course." Thomas answered quickly, attentive.</p><p>Newt looked him in the eye, and suddenly he felt stupid and embarrassed. He knew that Thomas would never be able to hurt him in any way, and that Brenda's comments made no sense other than to strengthen prejudices towards bisexual people. Thomas wanted him, and he wanted Thomas back, that was all.</p><p>"Just promise me we'll go soon to the animal shelter that just opened near the school." Thomas put a smile on his face, and nodded excitedly.</p><p>"I have talked to my mother, and I think she will finally let me have a dog." Thomas explained very happy. "It could be ours." Newt smiled at the emotion in his boyfriend's voice.</p><p>"We are too young to have a child together." Newt pointed, and then laughed. "But I think it could work."</p><p>Thomas placed his lips on top of Newt's, never tired of the feeling. Before he could get to any more, Minho called them because they were going to start playing a new game and he wanted them on his team. The two boys parted and smiled at each other, held hands, and went back into Minho's living room. As Newt watched Thomas happily hum a song, and the brunet lovingly held his hand, he knew that he had everything he could ask for and that he couldn't wait to live every day with Thomas by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>